


Sburb Gamma (remastered)

by Sylphs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, Other, SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphs/pseuds/Sylphs
Summary: A girl and her friends find that an old favourite comic of theirs turned out to be real. This is their adventure.
Relationships: Will add as they appear (for spoiler reasons)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my silly little fic! Note: I will try and add drawings to the chapters, so there's that to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drawing to introduce the main character

December 26th, 2019.

Today is my birthday! Ah, sweet 16. I have been waiting for this day all year! I wonder what my mum got me this year? Hopefully something cool! My friends wanted to send me something too, but I told them it wasn't necessary. But knowing them, they probably still have. Of course, my birthday being a day after Christmas, they kind of fold into one, but I don't mind.

It's still pretty early in the morning; I was just too excited to stay in bed any later! Although now I have to wait for mum to get up too. Maybe I could play some video games while I wait? Or I could work on my story... I haven't written anything for that in weeks. Or I could go outside and play with fluffette. Hmm so many choices! Which to choose? I think I should go see what Fluffette is up to.

I close my journal, and stand up from my desk. I try to keep a journal every day, it helps me plan ahead for the day, instead of lying in my bed all day regretting all the things I could have been doing instead, (albeit, I still do that.) I silently open my bedroom door and tiptoe down the hall past my mum's room, trying not to wake her up. I slide open the front door and search the backyard for my cat. I spot her napping in a sunny spot and quietly call to her. Her ear twitches, hearing my call, then slowly gets up and stretches, then trots over to me. I gently pick her up and rest her on my shoulder.

Riana: Who's a good kitten?  
Fluffette: Mrrrr purr purr   
Riana: Yes that's right, you are! 

I hug her and then take her inside, she runs right for the food bowl and I head back to my room. I clear my desk of my journal, and open up my laptop. I'm greeted with several messages on my Harmony server; it's a server for me and my 3 friends. There's RedeyedHellmaker; he tries to be cool, but we all know he's a huge dork. Then there's StarsGazing; to be honest, I don't know too much about him, all I know is he comes from a rich family, he was RH's friend before he brought him on the server. And then there's ThunderingHeavens; she's the only one I know offline. We were childhood friends, but she had to move away when we were young. We always kept in touch though.

RagingDragons: Hey everyone.  
StarsGazing: Hello there!  
ThunderingHeavens: hey hey  
RedeyedHellmaker: yo  
RagingDragons: Red, shouldn't you be in bed? isn't it like, 2am where you are?  
redeyedHellmaker: its 3 but idrc. its holidays yo  
StarsGazing: You really should go to bed, red. It's not good for you to stay up late!  
RedeyedHellmaker: eh

I sit back in my seat, and sigh. Not that I can really speak; I stay up pretty late too nowadays. I suddenly hear my cat scratching at my door, wanting in. I also hear my mum stirring in the other room, so I grab Fluffette and head to the lounge room. I sit on the couch, cat purring in my lap, and wait for mum to come out of her room. While I wait, I take a moment to gaze around the room. There's a fireplace to the right of me, the television is in front of me, and probably one of the more odd features is the sword perched up on a shelf. I don't know why I find it odd, it's been there since I was little. Mum walks into the room

Mum: Happy birthday, kid.

She hands me a moderately sized gift; it feel soft, so I give it a squeeze. I open it gently as not to damage anything that's inside or to disturb the cat on my lap. Oh! It's a dragon plush! My eyes sparkle in awe.

Riana: Thanks mum! I love it!  
Mum: You're welcome.

She heads to the kitchen to turn the kettle on, and I gently plop Fluffette on the ground, and head back to my room.

ThunderingHeavens: oh! r it's your birthday today isn't it? happy birthday!!!  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh shit thats right. happy birthday yo.  
StarsGazing: Oh happy brithday r! I hope you have a good day.  
RedeyedHellmaker: i should have remembered. i sent you a birthday gift. a particular game...  
StarsGazing: Oh, _that_ game?  
RedeyedHellmaker: yeah  
ThunderingHeavens: yeah i think I know the one you're talking about, I have it!  
RedeyedHellmaker: sweet  
RagingDragons: Oh thanks guys :D  
RagingDragons: So that's why you wanted my address that one time >:)  
RedeyedHellmaker: yup  
StarsGazing: So has your family gotten you anything for your birthday/christmas?  
RagingDragons: Yeah! Mum got me a cool dragon plushy :D  
StarsGazing: Ooh!  
ThunderingHeavens: oh neat.  
RedeyedHellmaker: nice  
RagingDragons: I know right? It's so cute.

Suddenly I hear a knocking on my door.

Mum: Riana, there's a package for you.

RagingDragons: Hold on I have to go. Red, I think your package just arrived :)  
RedeyedHellmaker: sweet.

I open my bedroom door, and my mum hands me a small package; I read the name tag and sure enough Red's username was on it. I thank my mum and close the door again as she walks away. I open the gift and... it's a game. Wait- Sburb? Is this some sort of joke? I open it and there's two discs in it.... I hop back on Harmony.

RagingDragons: Sburb? Is this a joke?  
RedeyedHellmaker: what, you havent heard that hussie released a game?  
RagingDragons: I thought that was Hiveswap?  
RedeyedHellmaker: nah that was just a thing he was working on in the meantime. this things the real game.  
RagingDragons: Wait... the real game?  
StarsGazing: Oh, no no. It's not sburb like in the comic. It's a simulation.  
RagingDragons: Oh, phew, you had me worried there for a second.  
ThunderingHeavens: haha, yeah. I don't think hussie would put out a world ending game.  
RagingDragons: I wouldn't put it past him.  
RedeyedHellmaker: anyways, yall want to boot up this game?  
RagingDragons: Yeah!  
ThunderingHeavens: i have to find my game first.  
StarsGazing: Yeah, me too.  
RedeyedHellmaker: come on guys you should have been more prepared than this  
RedeyedHellmaker: ah well. it can be started with just 2 players. others can join later. you want to boot it up r?  
RagingDragons: Yeah, let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harmony is an alternate version of the Discord messaging app


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced! How exciting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drawing today! I couldn't be bothered hahah

A young man sits at his desk, currently placing in a disc into his computer to play a particular game with his friend. The man's name is Alec, but commonly known online as Red, aka, RedeyedHellmaker.The game prompts him with a command screen, waiting for a client to connect, and almost immediately get confirmation, then jumps to the loading screen. As it does so, Alec takes a moment to peer around his room. It's rather crowded in here; the room isn't very big. He and his uncle live in a cramped apartment; his uncle can't afford much more.

What he can make out in the dark room is his hummingbird clock; he is a very big fan of birds, humming birds particularly. Possibly because it was his older sister's hobby; she always used to take him out bird watching. The clock was a gift from her when he was young; it doesn't really work anymore, but he likes having it around.

He turns back to his computer; the game is only a third loaded, this is going to take a while. He grabs his phone and decides to take a walk around the apartment. His uncle is a deep sleeper, so he shouldn't be disturbed by the thumping of Alec's feet on the floorboards next to his uncle's door. He heads to the small living room; there's a drawer there that holds the lease and other important documents, as well as one other important thing.He opens the bottom drawer, which houses a false bottom. Underneath hides a firearm; his uncle only keeps it there in case of emergency, self defence and all that. He doesn't know why, but he had a slight sense of urgency to check whether it was still there or not. Better safe than sorry.

The rest of the room consists of an old battered couch, a mini television, and a couple of movie posters. Nothing very interesting, he heads back to his room. Once there he sees that the game is almost finished loading. He takes a seat and as he does so, the game finishes loading. 

Now, what he was expecting was a pixel avatar to control or a create a character or _something_ , but what he got instead, was something quite photo-realistic, and was greeted with a toolbar of sorts. The character was idly sitting at her desk, fist on her cheek and elbow on the desk. You hit up R's PM.

RedeyedHellmaker: uh, hey r? what's it like on your end?  
RagingDragons: There's not much here, I've got some sort of progress bar that honestly looks like an echeladder.... actually now that I think about it, all this looks like a progress screen.   
RagingDragons: There's a boonbank, a gel viscosity, and a cache limit.   
RedeyedHellmaker: oh boy. hey can you do me a favor and raise your hand for me  
RaginigDragons: What- why?  
RedeyedHellmaker: please just do it  
RagingDragons: Uh.... okay?

Sure enough, the figure on screen raises her hand.

RedeyedHellmaker: uh, r? okay i dont want you to panic but uh, i think i see you on my screen  
RagingDragons: Yeah, sure you do. Can we just play this game? I think I have to link to someone before I can do anything.  
RedeyedHellmaker: okay. im going to do something, and you have to let me know if you see anything okay?  
RagingDragons: Yeah okay.

A bead of sweat rolls down Alec's face, as he moves his cursor to the girl's journal and picks it up.

RagingDragons: WHAT  
RagingDragons: WHATWHATWHATWHAT  
RagingDragons: NONONONO I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS

The girl on screen, who he can now affirm is R, violently stands up from her seat and backs away.

RedeyedHellmaker: okay. okay okay  
RedeyedHellmaker: this is not what i was expecting. this was just supposed to be a simulation. a normal game  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh you know what this means right  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh shit the worlds ending  
RedeyedHellmaker: r  
RedeyedHellmaker: r where are you going get back here we need to talk about this

R walks out of the room, and then out of the house and just sits there, arms around her legs and head in her knees. Oh, she's freaking out. But then again, so is Alec, internally anyway. Regardless of this, he tries to stay calm and think rationally; there's not much good freaking out can do at a time like this. There's only one thing to do, and that's to move forwards with this. He moves his cursor to the cruxtruder; her bedroom is the perfect size for this, so he places it to the side, leaving as much room to navigate as possible.

RagingDragons: Red  
RagingDragons: Red, a meteor just crashed on the horizon. And...  
RagingDragons: And there's one coming straight for me.  
RagingDragons: Red I'm scared.  
RagingDragons: What do I do..  
RedeyedHellmaker: its okay. well get through this dont worry  
RagingDragons: You really think that?  
RedeyedHellmaker: yeah i do. we know what to do. all the machines here are the same as in the comic. ive already put the cruxtruder in your room.  
RagingDragons: Right...  
RedeyedHellmaker: you can do this r  
RedeyedHellmaker: i believe in you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Riana

I look at my phone sorrowfully; is the world really going to end? Is this all real? Or is it just a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream.... I stand up after reading Red's message... Okay. I have to do this, there isn't any other choice, aside from accepting my fate and dying.... no, that's not a choice. Red said he put the cruxtruder in my room, okay, let's go check that out. I head back inside and avoid my mum at all costs; that would just be a distraction, and who knows how long I've got left. I peek inside my room, and there it is. The barrel is nearly touching the ceiling. 

RedeyedHellmaker: alright. im placing the alchemiter in your lounge room. its the only room itll fit in  
RedeyedHellmaker: also the totem lathe can fit in your hallway. your house isnt very big, its difficult to put stuff in.  
RagingDragons: Yeah, I'm aware of that. Just try not to hurt my mum, she's around here somewhere.  
RedeyedHellmaker: yeah shes outside. oh here, you should have this

I pit my phone in my pocket as Red drops a card in front of me. It has a picture of a dragon and a knight on it with several lines of holes in it. I hear Fluffette waltz in and bumb up against my leg, I bend down to give her a few pats.

Suddenly, I see the couch being flung in my direction, along with the lid of the cruxtruder. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket but I'm too focused on diving out of the way. I hit the floor and nearly hit my head on the wall. I might have gotten out of the way in time, but Fluffette was not so lucky.

Riana: FLUFFETTE NOOOO!

I scramble to the couch and lift it off my cat.... poor, poor Fluffette. She was too good for this world. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket again. Wiping away a tear I answer.

RedeyedHellmaker: look out!  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh jeez that was close sorry  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh... oh im so sorry about your cat i didnt see it there...  
RagingDragons: The first casualty of many I'm sure.  
RagingDragons: But...... it's okay. I can bring her back to life in the form of a sprite.  
RedeyedHellmaker: uh r  
RedeydHellmaker: you uh, did you look at the clock?  
RagingDragons: What?

I take a look at the clock on the cruxtruder- oh fuck! it's at 3:16

RagingDragons: Oh fuck!  
RedeyedHellmaker: uh yeah. you better get crackin

I shove my phone back in my pocket again, gently throw my dead cat into the flashing kernelsprite, nab a totem from the cruxtruder and basically throw myself out the door to the totem lathe. I place the totem in the clamps and shove the card into the machine. But then my phone buzzes once more, so while I wait in anticipation for the lathe to do its thing I take a look.

RedeyedHellmaker: hey wait a second  
RedeyedHellmaker: theres one more item here i didnt see here earlier  
RedeyedHellmaker: here let me drop it in front of you

Suddenly several cards drop in front of me, they're much like the punched card I just stuck in the machine. I pick them up and take a look at them; 5 blue cards with a blank face on them. Wait... are these... are these captchalog cards???? I test by placing my phone nearby one and- it just sucks up into the card? I take a step back in shock, but then try again but this time trying to take it out and it just.... pops right out. Amazing.

RedeyedHellmaker: woah is that what i think it is  
RedeyedHellmaker: are those _captchalog cards_?  
RagingDragons: Yeah!  
RedeyedHellmaker: well damn

I notice the totem is done- right, there's a time limit counting down to my death. I run over to the alchemiter, place the totem on the little pedestal and watch the laser read it. suddenly an item forms on the main platform; a dragon with a little knight with a sword. The knight jumps up and... and cuts the dragon's head off? and then it and the dragon's body disappears, leaving just the head. I take the head and give it a look; what am I supposed to do with this?

RedeyedHellmaker: uhh r? hate to break it to you but  
RedeyedHellmaker: clock is at 1 min  
RagingDragons: What??!!  
RagingDragons: But I don't know what to do with this thing!!  
RedeyedHellmaker: well lets think about this for a minute  
RagingDragons: I don't have a minute!!!!  
RedeyedHellmaker: right fuck uh  
RedeyedHellmaker: well what do we know about dragons?  
RagingDragons: They breathe fire???? They fly???? They're big lizards?????? I don't know????  
RedeyedHellmaker: fire! try setting it on fire!  
RagingDragons: You think that'll do it??  
RedeyedHellmaker: you havent really got any other options right? go set it on fire!  
RagingDragons: Fuck fuck fuck  
RedeyedHellmaker: you havent got time to stand here and swear! you have 30 seconds!!  
RagingDragons: FUCK

I sprint into the kitchen; Fluffettesprite is bobbing up and down next to me furiously. There's a lighter in the draw, I yank open said drawer and rummage through it. There's some sunglasses, some scissors and- aha! there it is. I grab the lighter and flick it several times.

Riana: Come on, come on, come on! Ah!

The lighter suddenly lights up, I stick it under the dragon head, and it goes up in flames, and then I'm surrounded by a blinding white, as I get transported to another world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing another new character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day! Look at me go :D

A young woman searches her room for a game she and her friends plan on playing. She knows it's here somewhere.... it couldn't have gone too far, she had it just the other day. This young woman's name is Rain, also known as ThunderingHeavens (or TH) to her friends. She scratches her head in confusion and frustration; seriously, where is it? She decides to head out of her room to see if she left it somewhere else. She suddenly hears her phone buzz from the counter up ahead, it's your friend StarsGazing, he's pming you on Harmony.

StarsGazing: Hey, have you found your game yet?  
ThunderingHeavens: nope. have you?  
StarsGazing: Yeah i have.  
ThunderingHeavens: oh. i have no idea where mine could be :(  
StarsGazing: Hmmmm  
StarsGazing: Have you tried looking under your bedside table?  
ThunderingHeavens: ummmm idk i'll check.

Rain heads back to her room and crouched down beside her bedside table- aha! it's there. She grabs it and brushes it off; a bit of dust had accumulated on it.

ThunderingHeavens: aha! it was there! how did you know?  
StarsGazing: I don't know. I feel like.... I might have seen it in a dream at some point? which sounds really weird if i'm being honest.  
ThunderingHeavens: you're right that does sound weird.  
ThunderingHeavens: anyways, would you like to be the client or server?  
StarsGazing: Hmmmm  
StarsGazing: I'd like to be the client if you don't mind.  
ThunderingHeavens: sure thing!

Rain places in the server disc into the cd drive, and waits for a client to connect. Once it does so, the loading screen pops up, seems like it's going to be a while before it loads. She thinks she should go get something to eat before sitting down to play the game. She heads back out her bedroom door again and heads to the kitchen. She notices several kitchen knives in the sink, no doubt used to prepare last night's meal. She decides to just cook up some 2-minute noodles, then heads back to her desk. By the time she gets there, it's about 3/4 finished, so she decides to have some idle chit-chat with SG.

ThunderingHeavens: so, what do you think this game is about?  
StarsGazing: Well, i assume it's an rpg, like a sburb simulator with your own character.  
StarsGazing: That's what everyone is hyping it up to be anyway.  
ThunderingHeavens: man i can't wait.  
ThunderingHeavens: i wonder how r and red are doing? we should be able to connect to them soon.  
ThunderingHeavens: because I need a server and you need a client.  
StarsGazing: Oh hey, it's finished loading.  
ThunderingHeavens: oh nice.

She switches back to the Sburb tab and-what the? This isn't what she was expecting. There's a guy sitting at his desk... You don't even get to choose your character... That sucks! There's also a toolbar at the top with all the Sburb machines. There's the cruxtruder, totemlather.... the norm. She sighs and decides to deploy the totemlathe in the room, sparing as much space as possible.

StarsGazing: WHAT THE HECK  
ThunderingHeavens: what? what's wrong?  
StarsGazing: Oh no. Oh nonono.  
ThunderingHeavens: what??!!  
StarsGazing: I remember seeing this in my dream.... but it was just a dream! I didn't think it would become reality..  
ThunderingHeavens: seriously, what is going on? please tell me!  
StarsGazing: the game is real, th. you just placed a totemlathe in my real life room.  
ThunderingHeavens: what- you're messing with me, right?  
StarsGazing:<https://i.imgur.com/KBR3bVq.png>  
  
StarsGazing: No, i don't believe i am.  
ThunderingHeavens: holy shit!  
ThunderingHeavens: this isn't good! did we just end the world????  
ThunderingHeavens: this raises so many questions!"  
ThunderingHeavens: like how was this game created? why hasn't the world ended already if this game has been out for a while? are we the only one's playing?  
StarsGazing: Actually, now that I think about it, i remember seeing news reports of rogue meteors hitting the earth a couple weeks ago. I didn't really think much of it.  
ThunderingHeavens: actually, speaking of, we better get you into the medium as quick as possible! we don't want you to be crushed by a meteor now.  
StarsGazing: Oh that's true. I wonder how R and Red are doing?  
ThunderingHeavens: oh yeah i hope they're okay...  
StarsGazing: Yeah...  
StarsGazing: Anyway, we should focus on us, there's not much we can do about them right now. ThunderingHeavens: yeah, you're right. let's do this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fourth character of the squad. But is he the final?

ThunderingHeavens: so i've out all the machines around your house.  
ThunderingHeavens: your house is really big!  
StarsGazing: Yeah i know haha.  
ThunderingHeavens: oh wait! there's one more here, hidden away.  
ThunderingHeavens: hmmm. it looks like a stack of cards. here let me deploy them

A young man stands next to the totem lathe in his room. This young man's name is William, but he likes to be called Will. He is also known as StarsGazing online or just SG. He picks up the cards deployed by his server player; there are five grey-blue cards with a blank face. Wait-are these captchalog cards? Well, actually that makes sense now that he thinks about it. How would they alchemise otherwise?

StarsGazing: These are captchalog cards!  
ThunderingHeavens: really? how do they work?  
StarsGazing: I don't know, we'll have to figure it out later.  
StarsGazing: Right now we should focus on getting me to the medium.  
StarsGazing: Because who knows how long i've got left.  
ThunderingHeavens: ohh true.  
ThunderingHeavens: okay let me open up the cruxtruder.  
StarsGazing: Okay thanks

Several second after the conversation ends, Will hears a loud * _thunk_ * somewhere in the house, and as he walks out his door he's greeted with a bright flash of colours. TH must have taken initiative in prototyping his sprite. Well let's see what she- oh no.

StarsGazing: NOOOOOO NO ANYTHING BUT HIM  
ThunderingHeavens: wait what?  
StarsGazing: You just prototyped the picture of my good for nothing father!  
StarsGazing: He is a horrible person!  
ThunderingHeavens: oh no!!!!! i'm so sorry!!!! i didn't know!  
ThunderingHeavens: but...... on the bright side.. we now know how long you have left.  
StarsGazing: *Sigh* How long?  
ThunderingHeavens: 12 minutes.  
StarsGazing: Okay... that's not so bad.  
StarsGazing: That will give me time to figure out a weapon.  
StarsGazing: I do have one in mind.

Grimacing about his current sprite situation, he runs past the cruxtruder and into his large living room, which now houses the alchemiter. His family is pretty rich; so they can afford a lot of luxury items. He and his older sister were born into wealth, not that their parents were the ones who accumulated all that wealth, it was Will's dad's parents. Will's father was a bratty, stuck up kid, and it transferred to adulthood. He couldn't care less about his kids, in fact, when their mum died, he packed up and left. Luckily, his grandparents were nice people, they took he and his sister in. Sadly they passed away a couple years ago. They left basically everything to Will and his sister. 

Anyway, enough reminiscing, he has a weapon to get. He runs out the back door towards the wood shed they use to keep the fireplaces lit. There's an axe leaning against the shed; they normally just buy the wood pre-split, but it's still nice to have an axe laying around. He puts it into his sylladex, and he's surprised when it just gets sucked into it. He's still not sure how they work; they just appear when he needs them and disappears when he doesn't. 

Curiously, he takes a look over the horizon. Sure enough, the evening sky has a scarlet trim on the horizon, ans as he looks up, he squints and notices a red dot coming closer and closer every second. He turns around but suddenly notices something, something he's always known was there, but paid no mind until now. A giant volcano looms in the distance, casting a steep shadow over the land from the burning horizon. He feels like a tonne of bricks weighs on his shoulder, assuming what he's thinking is correct.

He rushes back inside, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, he goes to examine the other machines. TH has put the punched card on the side of the cruxtruder, so he takes it along with a cruxite dowel and runs to his room. Turns out all this reminiscing and his trip outside cost him five minutes, so he only had 7 left. The carving of the totem took longer than he hoped it would, but as soon as he was done he rushed to the alchemiter and placed it on the pedestal. It scanned it rather quickly, and he watched as his artifact appeared on the larger platform. It was a- a sheep? He picks it up; he's able to easily fit it under his arm so he can use his other one to message TH.

StarsGazing: Hey, what do you think i have to do with this sheep?  
ThunderingHeavens: idk... shear it?  
StarsGazing: But i don't have any shears.... and none were provided.  
ThunderingHeavens: idk then. i'm not that smart.  
StarsGazing: Come now, don't sell yourself short like that.  
StarsGazing: Hmm.  
StarsGazing: Actually I might have an idea, but it's a long shot.  
ThunderingHeavens: well i'm all ears.  
StarsGazing: Well.  
StarsGazing: In old mythology, worshippers used to sacrifice animals, in this case sheep, to their gods.  
StarsGazing: Do you think if i threw it in the fireplace, it would work?  
ThunderingHeavens: i don't know. it's worth a shot.  
StarsGazing: Okay, i'll try it then.  
ThunderingHeavens: gl

He turns his head over to the fireplace conveniently placed in the living room. He really hopes this works. He tosses the sheep into the fireplace; it catches fire, crumbling to pieces. Suddenly, he's enveloped in a bright light, and transported to the medium to join Riana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's 2 artifacts that use fire as a means of entry. I didn't really think much of it for Riana's, but this one I did a bit of research for what I wanted it to be. It was either that or stabbing it with a knife..... yeah it's a bit too gruesome for me haha.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alec watches as his friend gets engulfed in a flash of white, he takes a breather. That was really stressful; she could have very easily died! He swings around in his chair, lifting up his red tinted sunglasses to rub his eyes. He's starting to get tired, it is getting late after all. But it's not like he can sleep now; he might not wake up ever again. But nevertheless, he finds it difficult to keep his eyes open... a fifteen minute nap wouldn't hurt.... would it? He gets up to take a look out his window; there isn't anything that would indicate a meteor would crush his apartment any time soon. To hell with it, he decides, he puts an alarm on his phone for fifteen minutes, and crashes in his bed.

Not 2 minutes later his phone buzzes... had it really been fifteen minutes already? No, someone was messaging him on Harmony, someone he didn't recognise.

genericusername: what the actual fuck are you doing  
genericusername: seriously are you just laying down to die  
genericusername: fucking hell  
RedeyedHellmaker: wait who the fuck are you?  
RedeyedHellmaker: and how the fuck did you know i was sleeping?  
genericusername: the fuck you mean sleeping  
genericusername: thats a weird fucking recuperacoon  
RedeyedHellmaker: what.... wait  
RedeyedHellmaker: get the fuck outta here  
RedeyedHellmaker: im not dealing with this shit  
RedeyedHellmaker: now let me sleep for fucks sake.  
genericusername: youre giving the impression you know who we are  
RedeyedHellmaker: 'we'?  
RedeyedHellmaker: actually no i dont care  
RedeyedHellmaker: you leave now

RedeyedHellmaker blocked genericusername!

He places his phone on his bedside table; what the hell was that? Who was that guy? Could he really be.... No, that's ridiculous. But then again, so is this game being real. Whatever, he shuts his eyes again and tries to drift off to sleep, but it doesn't come. But by the time he actually does almost doze off, his alarm rings in his ear. He groans and sits up, turning the alarm off. Well that was pointless, he's even more tired than he was before. He heads back to his computer, but before he could he's getting messaged again by yet another username he doesn't recognise.

seekerofthehidden: hey so i got a question.  
seekerofthehidden: can me n my friend join your session?  
seekerofthehidden: its only th 2 of us so it wont be a big deal  
RedeyedHellmaker: what  
RedeyedHellmaker: how did you know.  
seekerofthehidden: oh twas easy peezy  
seekerofthehidden: i just hacked your comp while you were sleepin  
RedeyedHellmaker: what  
seekerofthehidden: yeah you dont have the best prtocetion on your comp  
seekerofthehidden: you also have your webcam facing towards your bed so i could easy see.  
seekerofthehidden: i sort of just scanned the local area to see if there were any sburb players around  
seekerofthehidden: sry i know its kinda rude but uhhh  
seekerofthehidden: kinda in a desperate situation here  
seekerofthehidden: theres only 2 of us   
seekerofthehidden: please im realy desperate  
RedeyedHellmaker: jesus christ  
RedeyedHellmaker: how do i know i can trust you?  
seekerofthehidden: shit good point  
seekerofthehidden: um  
seekerofthehidden: i mean i know i hacked into ya comp an all but  
seekerofthehidden: i didnt do anything bad im just rly desperate  
seekerofthehidden: i cant prove anythin to you rn  
seekerofthehidden: but please help us  
RedeyedHellmaker: ah fuck

He scratches his head; he can't leave them to a dead session, he just can't do that! But they're complete strangers as well, what if they're trying to sabotage their session? But this person seemed really desperate.... ah to hell with it.

RedeyedHellmaker: hey r? i need a big favor  
RedeyedHellmaker: ...  
RedeyedHellmaker: r?  
RedeyedHellmaker: you there?  
RedeyedHellmaker: fuck guess not

RedeyedHellmaker: hey will, you there?  
StarsGazing: Yes i'm here. What did you need? I just entered so i probably can't chat for too long.  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh shit thats right. we never told you the game is real  
StarsGazing: It most definitely is!  
StarsGazing: How'd r do getting in?  
RedeyedHellmaker: yeah it was a close call but she's fine  
RedeyedHellmaker: but anyway i need to ask you a big favor  
StarsGazing: Yeah, shoot.  
RedeyedHellmaker: so i got messaged by this hacker person who hacked my computer to see if i was playing sburb. apparently theyre in my area. they have a friend and its only the two of them and theyre desperate. i dont know if i can trust them but i also dont want to leave them to die.  
StarsGazing: Wow.....  
RedeyedHellmaker: and i cant get hold of r. i didnt check sburb i shut my computer to take a nap  
StarsGazing: Yeah, i think we should help them.  
RedeyedHellmaker: right.... right.  
StarsGazing: But we should really get this ball rolling. We don't know how long you've got left.  
RedeyedHellmaker: right. ill go ahead and tell them we can help them

He wipes a bead of sweat from his forehead; was it him or was it starting to get hot. He didn't have time to ponder on that. He went back to messaging the hacker person.

RedeyedHellmaker: okay we can help you  
RedeyedHellmaker: but im going to need your friends username  
seekerofthehidden: oh sweet man thank you so much!  
seekerofthehidden: yeah her username is Utopian  
RedeyedHellmaker: okay

RedeyedHellmaker: so your the friend ive heard about?  
Utopian: Yes! Thank you so much for helping us out, I don't know what we would have done if Jamie didn't find you.  
Utopian: My name is Eva, by the way.  
RedeyedHellmaker: okay. my names alec. have you thought on how were doing this?  
Utopian: Pleased to meet you, Alec. Yes, I've come up with a plan.  
Utopian: I don't believe I am in any danger of being crushed by a meteor as of now. So I will be your server player, and hopefully one of your friends can be Jamie's server player? Then Jamie can be mine.   
RedeyedHellmaker: okay, we can do that. my friend is willing to help, he just entered himself so we should make this quick.  
Utopian: Of course!

RedeyedHellmaker: okay so will, youre going to be the server player of a person named jamie, is that okay?  
StarsGazing: Yes that's fine!  
RedeyedHellmaker: okay their username is seekerofthehidden. we should probably hurry, its getting really hot in here.  
StarsGazing: Good idea.

RedeyedHellmaker: im ready when you are  
Utopian: Okay, I'm good to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about hacking lmao. But this is an alternate universe so it doesn't matter.
> 
> On another note, it took me so long to figure out who's serving who without Riana being in the picture, look!(The middle one is what I ended up with)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter.

Being in a tired state while being put under pressure to enter probably wasn't the best idea for Alec. Nevertheless, it had to be done. After connecting with Eva, they quickly ran through the process, but after his cruxtruder was opened they realised just how long he had; less than 3 minutes. He ran through the apartment; surprisingly, they hadn't woken up his uncle. Well, Alec did say he was a deep sleeper.He grabs the gun out of the drawer for his weapon of choice, before it and the rest of the furniture were thrown out to be able to fit the alchemiter. He throws his totem on the pedestal, and upon the larger platform appeared an orange stopwatch. There didn't seem to be any obvious ways to break the artifact... but it was counting down as the same time as the cruxtruder. He's suddenly reminded of his kernelsprite, as it comes right next to his face, flashing brightly. Right, he has to prototype that, but with what? There isn't exactly anything around here that would suit as a guide... Or maybe...

He runs back to his room, trying not to trip over the cruxtruder on his way in, it's a bit of a squeeze. He grabs his hummingbird clock and tosses it into the kernelsprite.

Utopian: I think you need to break it. Your cruxite artifact I mean.  
RedeyedHellmaker: i mean yeah they generally all need to be broken in some way  
Utopian: Ah- No, no I mean you need to physically break it. As in smash it on the ground, or with a hammer or something?  
RedeyedHellmaker: what makes you think that?  
Utopian: There isn't any time to explain! You are almost out of time!  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh fuck youre right. okay, i hope this works

He clenches the clock in his fist, raising it above his head, then throws it down with all his might. It hits the floor with a * _smash_ *, glass shattering, and he's surrounded by a bright light, being warped to the medium.

***

StarsGazing: Okay, i cant really help you more than this. Alec might have told you that i've already entered the medium, so i'm going to have trouble soon.  
StarsGazing: I wish you luck  
seekerofthehidden: k thx man i appreciate it

Jamie places their totem on the pedestal of the alchemiter, having already gone through everything else. A dark red bust appears on the platform with an amulet around it's neck. It then disappears, leaving just the amulet. Jamie picks it up and gives it a look over; the face of it seems like it has a ghost figure in it moving around in wisps of smoke. Kind of weird. Their sprite bobs up and down next to them; they had already prototyped the sprite with their dad's dead dog, it got caught up in the impacr of a small meteor that crashed into their backyard, destroying a good chunk of their house as well. 

Thinking for a bit, they realise they probably have to release the weird spirit thing within. So with not much time left, she grabs her throwing stars they had captchaloged earlier as their weapon, and smashes one into the pendant. The spirit escapes, and they're transported to the medium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I just know I'm going to slip up and call Jamie a she, even though they're gender neutral. In a previous rendition of this fic, they were a girl. That's why I'm going to catch myself doing that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!! :D

ThunderingHeavens: riana, we should probably be getting ready for me to enter soon, don't you think?  
ThunderingHeavens: i don't think i'm in any immediate danger but better safe than dead right?  
ThunderingHeavens: right?  
ThunderingHeavens: riana?  
ThunderingHeavens: oh no, please don't tell me something bad happened to you?  
ThunderingHeavens: it says you're online.... where are you?  
ThunderingHeavens: oh god please tell me you're okay.  
ThunderingHeavens: please don't be dead riana.  
ThunderingHeavens: if you're dead, i'm going to die as well!  
ThunderingHeavens: oh god oh god.

Riana isn't answering Rain's messages, she just really hope she's sleeping. If Riana died entering the medium, then there won't be anyone to send Rain in. She's got to only be sleeping right? She has to be..... her best friend can't die! 

ThunderingHeavens: red! are you there?  
ThunderingHeavens: riana's not picking up!  
ThunderingHeavens: i mean r. that's what you guys know her as....  
ThunderingHeavens: oh no not you too  
ThunderingHeavens: i need to know if riana's okay!  
ThunderingHeavens: oh god oh god.

She's really starting to panic now. She switches to her sburb tab to see if SG is okay. He seems to be fine.... he's sitting on his chair at his computer... maybe he's helping Red get into the medium and that's why he's not picking up.... yeah, that's got to be it. But that still doesn't explain Riana! Why isn't she picking up? She decides to message SG.

ThunderingHeavens: hey sg!  
ThunderingHeavens: please see this....  
StarsGazing: Yeah, what's up?  
ThunderingHeavens oh thank god!  
ThunderingHeavens: riana and red aren't picking up.  
ThunderingHeavens: i'm really worried.  
ThunderingHeavens: you're red's server right? what's he doing?  
StarsGazing: Oh.... well about that...  
StarsGazing: Something came up, and i'm no longer alec's server  
ThunderingHeavens: alec? is that his real name?  
ThunderingHeavens: also, what do you mean??? if you're not his server then who is???  
StarsGazing: Hoo boy, okay let me see if i can paraphrase.  
StarsGazing: Basically, alec was contacted by somebody who was in desperate need of help, because there were only 2 of them and we all know how 2 player sessions turn out.   
StarsGazing: So alec and i decided it was in our best interest to help them. Besides, 6 is better than 4.  
StarsGazing: So i'm no longer alec's server player, a girl named eva is.   
ThunderingHeavens: what...  
ThunderingHeavens: and.... and you did this without even asking me or riana?????  
StarsGazing: We.... we didn't have a choice...  
ThunderingHeavens: i'm sure you did! and i was _right here_ , you could have at least informed me!  
StarsGazing: I'm really sorry, but we really didn't have a choice! They were desperate!  
ThunderingHeavens: so am i!!!  
StarsGazing: What?  
ThunderingHeavens: i can't get in contact with riana, which means she's either dead or unconscious, because it's been a while since she's messaged me!  
ThunderingHeavens: and red or alec or whatever his name is, isn't answering me either!  
ThunderingHeavens: and now i don't have any way to see if he's okay because you guys didn't tell me about this whole thing!  
ThunderingHeavens: and in turn i can't get him to check on riana to see if she's okay.  
ThunderingHeavens: and if i can't see if she's okay, i'm presuming she's probably dead!  
ThunderingHeavens: which i think is good enough reason for me to freak out, but on top of that.  
ThunderingHeavens: if she's dead, then there's no one that can send me to the medium, which means _i'm_ dead.  
ThunderingHeavens: so yeah! i'm a little desperate!!!  
StarsGazing: I'm.... i'm sorry...  
ThunderingHeavens: sorry isn't going to save me!  
StarsGazing: I guess... we never really thought this through. We were cutting it really fine.  
StarsGazing: That didn't really leave us with much room to think.... so i'm sorry.  
ThunderingHeavens: and you know what? if i die, there's no one to build up your house, so whoever comes through your gate is probably going to die from the fall as well!  
ThunderingHeavens: it's just a chain reaction!  
ThunderingHeavens: so, unless you can get riana to message me, we're all going to fucking die.  
StarsGazing: .... Okay, i understand. I'll try...

Rain is visibly freaking out now; sweat runs down her forehead and she can feel her breathing getting fast. No, she is not going to have a panic attack, this is _not_ the time- 

Before she can finish her thought, she's being messaged by- oh look who it is!

RedeyedHellmaker: oh sorry dude was busy  
ThunderingHeavens: oh for fucks sake.  
RedeyedHellmaker: ?  
ThunderingHeavens: just tell me if riana is okay.  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh shit youre right i havent checked on her...  
RedeyedHellmaker: what the fuck  
ThunderingHeavens: what???  
RedeyedHellmaker: i cant see a damn thing  
ThunderignHeaves: what do you mean???!!  
RedeyedHellmaker: i mean theres like a thick fog covering the viewport  
RedeyedHellmaker: this isnt good  
ThunderingHeavens: you're right about that!!!  
ThunderingHeavens: great. just great.  
ThunderingHeavens: so we have no way of knowing if she's okay or not???  
ThunderingHeavens: i'm doomed.

Rain flops back in her chair, she might as well just accept her death. She furiously scratches at her head, frustrated, and decides to get up and head to her window. There isn't any signs of a meteor heading her direction, or of any at all. Maybe she has a while before her inevitable doom, she sighs.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, do I drag out another chapter, or do I reveal Riana's situation? Hmmmmmm we'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

StarsGazing: Excuse me miss eva, may i ask something of you?  
Utopian: Of course! You may ask me anything.  
StarsGazing: Okay, good.  
StarsGazing: Would you be able to check up on alec for me?  
StarsGazing: A friend had concerns for him, as he wasn't messaging her back.  
Utopian: I have my Sburb tab open right in front of me, and I can assure you he is fine!  
StarsGazing: Hmm, that's interesting.  
StarsGazing: well, thank you for checking up on him regardless.  
Utopian: That's not a problem! Happy to help in whatever way I can.

All four of them had exchanged usernames soon after Alec and Jamie had entered, it just made things easier. Perhaps Eva should check up on Alec in place of William's friend.

Utopian: Hello there again.  
RedeyedHellmaker: sup  
Utopian: I believe a friend of yours is in need of your attention? Apparently they were unable to contact you.  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh yeah no i just messaged her back, its all good dude.  
Utopian: Oh, I see.  
Utopian: Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. I hope she finds what she was after.  
RedeyedHellmaker: hey dwb it  
RedeyedHellmaker: yeah she was after my other friend. should probably get you lot introduced huh?  
Utopian: Yes, that probably would be a good idea.  
RedeyedHellmaker: well, ill ttyl. ive got some stuff i should be doing  
Utopian: Okay, good luck!  
RedeyedHellmaker: thx

Eva sighs; it seems like her and Jamie joining had made quite the mess, that was never her intention. She and Jamie were just so desperate, they're not strong enough to go through a 2 player session, even Jamie who's so strong willed agreed to that. Anyway, she should probably message back Will.

Utopian: I've come back to inform you that your friend already seems to be in contact with Alec.  
Utopian: I am so sorry that Jamie and I have given you so much trouble.  
Utopian: Please believe that was never our intention!  
Utopian: Uhm.  
Utopian: Will, are you there?  
Utopian: Oh dear.

He must be busy, she hopes he's okay. Although she should probably focus on getting herself to the medium, not that she's in any immediate danger; there haven't been any signs as of yet, but she's sure they'll come sooner than later. There isn't really much she can do aside from waiting for Jamie to be ready, she supposes she could find something to use as a weapon, not that her house is for for that.

She leaves her bedroom and walks to the kitchen; she could use knives but.... that just wouldn't feel right. She sighs, she's never going to find something that fits her, she doesn't want to hurt things, that's just not in her nature. There has to be something that's not so.... aggressive. Something she could use to protect herself... maybe something more defensive? She paces around the house, trying to find something, anything. Suddenly her eyes land on the folding fan resting on the dining table. Could this be it? She could certainly find some creative things to alchemise with it. It may not be an offensive or defensive item, but... this may be the thing she was looking for.

She picks it up and opens it; there's a decorative pattern on the front and a webbed edge. She starts to head back to her room, but she notices the keyboard in the study. She walks up to it; it's started to collect some dust. She used to play it all the time, but recently her passion has burnt out, she still remembers most things though. She decides to kill some time by playing a song, it brings a soft smile to her face. 

Well, enough of that, she heads back to her room. It seems Jamie was trying to get her attention, so she jumps back to her computer.

seekerofthehidden: hey you ready to go  
seekerofthehidden: evaaaaaaa  
seekerofthehidden: cmon you know i dont have all day  
seekerofthehidden: .....................................  
Utopian: Sorry! Sorry.  
seekerofthehidden: jeez there ya are  
seekerofthehidden: ya ready to go or what  
Utopian: Ah, yes I am.  
seekerofthehidden: good  
seekerofthehidden: lets gooo  
Utopian: Right!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter we will be back to Riana finally. Will also be some art.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h a t I swear I posted this chapter I am so sorry.

Riana: Ugh what- where am I? What happened?

I wake up on a patch of cold grass, rubbing my sore head as I sit up.... What happened? Everything is so... white. It's fog, but it's so dense I can barely see 3 feet in front of me. I'm trying to remember what happened and why I was asleep- did I get knocked unconscious? The throbbing of my head confirms that question, and so does the scratches and other wounds all over my body. Seriously, what the hell happened? I remember a moon of purple and flying and- no wait, that was my dream. What happened to make me unconscious? I entered the medium, and walked out my front door to see what it was like but.... all I could see was this thick white fog. I think.... I think I fell? Yeah, that sounds right. I couldn't see where I was going and just fell off the side of a cliff or something. All I know is that I took a tumble, then smacked my head on something.... a rock maybe. I must have tumbled a bit after that, because all I can feel and see around me is grass and trees. 

I stand up, trying not to get up too fast and- ah! Ouch, my leg hurts when I put pressure on it, this isn't good. I lean up against a tree, wiping the blood out of my eyes from my wounded head. What am I supposed to do? I have to get back up to my house. I don't see a path, and when I try to walk, a sharp pain runs up my leg. There might be something I could do though.... I take a deep breath and shout.

Riana: FLUFFETTE!  
Fluffettesprite: Mrrr, no need to shout Riana I'm right here.  
Riana: AH!

I fall over in shock, I didn't expect her to be right next to me.

Riana: Geez, I didn't realise you were right there. You could have said something!  
Fluffettesprite: I'm sorry Riana. I didn't want to scare you mrr purr.  
Riana: It's alright. I'm in a bit of a predicament right now, think there's a way to get me back to the house? I can't exactly climb in this situation.  
Fluffettesprite: Mmmmmmmmrrr possibly.  
Fluffettesprite: It's a long way up Riana purrrr  
Riana: Yes, I know. That's why I'm asking for your help.  
Fluffettesprite: Hmmmmmmmrr let me think.  
Fluffettesprite: Mrow! I know! I will just get your server player to build a platform back up!

And with that, she takes off. Boy I hope this works, I don't want to be stuck down here any longer than I already am. I slide over to the tree and rest up against it, what an awful way to start an adventure, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

As Fluffette took off, I suddenly remembered I had my phone in my pocket. I take it out and- yep, the screen was cracked in several places. It still worked, however. I have also missed a bunch of messages from several people, including one I don't recognise. I message Alec first.

RagingDragons: Sorry dude, I wasn't ignoring you, I took a tumble and knocked myself out.  
RagingDragons: My land fucking sucks!  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh hey  
RedeyedHellmaker: you okay?  
RagingDragons: No.... No I'm not.  
RagingDragons: My leg hurts when I put pressure on it. I'm certainly not fit to climb back up this hill.  
RagingDragons: Think you could build a ramp or something up?  
RedeyedHellmaker: i would dude but i cant see jack shit  
RedeyedHellmaker: i have no idea where you are i can barely see your house  
RagingDragons: Can you see Fluffette?  
RedeyedHellmaker: your sprite? yeah i can see it  
RagingDragons: Good, okay.   
RagingDragons: Follow her, she will lead you to me.  
RedeyedHellmaker: okay  
RedeyedHellmaker: oh shit you really took a tumble huh?  
RedeyedHellmaker: youre really down there  
RedeyedHellmaker: I can probably actually get something down there for you so i can carry you back up  
RagingDragons: Oh that's a much better idea actually. Please do that.  
RedeyedHellmaker: sure thing

I watch as Fluffette comes into view, and wait a few seconds before seeing the couch that was used to open the cruxtruder and murder Fluffette floats into view. I gently place myself on it, and it takes me back up to my house and sits me in my front yard. Oh shit, there are imps _everywhere_ , I can see their silhouettes through the fog. They're super weird looking, a combination of a cat, dog, bird and sort of a human? They also have a clock in their chests, that doesn't look good. I get off the couch and hop inside, leaning on walls to support me. I grab the sword off the shelf and set it as my primary weapon.... somehow. I hop outside again to see Fluffette and Alec trying to deal with them. But just as I had suspected, they're multiplying as if travelling through time. Who the hell though it was a good idea to prototype their sprite with a clock?

Fluffette manages to kill a few, dropping a bunch of grist and some other stuff I don't think too much about. Suddenly she swoops inside, right next to me.

Fluffettesprite: Mrrrr oh yes i should probably heal you.  
Riana: Wha-

But before I can continue that thought I'm blasted with a bright blue beam and is that.... yarn? What? After a couple of seconds it dissipates and I'm able to stand on 2 legs again, and I feel like I had never even took that fall.

Riana: And you're just now telling me you could do that?  
Riana: Why didn't you do that while I was down there?  
Fluffettesprite: Mrr I forgot purr purr  
Riana: Of course you did.

Fluffette had always been an oblivious and forgetful cat. It's okay, I love her regardless. But anyway, now I could fight! Not that I'd ever used a sword before.... Regardless of this fact, I lunge at the nearest imp, and barely graze it before it does the time jump thing. These things are going to screw up something time related I'm sure. I swing my sword towards and imp that was focusing on Fluffette, and hit it in the back. As I try to attack it again, it does it's time hop, and I miss. One of them try to attack me from behind, but Alec takes care of it with the lid of the cruxtruder, sending both off the side of the hill.

I collect a bunch of the grist that's laying on the ground, I clearly need a better weapon, so I could use this. I run back inside and nab a few things; the fire poker next to the fireplace, my laptop and the dragon plushie mum gave me. I quickly message Alec to drop the punch designix, and he drops it in the porch outside the kitchen. I also grab a pair of scissors and a pair of sunglasses while I'm there. However, the first thing I make isn't a weapon, it's more card because I ran out of room really quickly, I actually have to drop something to do this. I shove a card in the designix and type in 999999999, as I remember that's the best way to make the most from the original comic. Yeah, I remember when all this just used to be a stupid comic.

I grab just a whole bunch of cruxite dowels and take it to the totem lathe and then to the alchemiter. I repeat this several times, and now I have a boat load of captchalog cards. Now I can start with item experimentation. Firstly I combine my laptop and sunglasses to make Ace Glasses (I guess because my computer is an acer.) Then I combine the sword and the firepoker to create Fireslicer, then I grab the lighter I used to set my entry artifact on fire, and combine that to make Fire Dancer. This is a really good looking weapon, there's a switch to light the blade on fire! How cool! But I think I can go one better. However when I try to improve it, It turns out to be too expensive, so I head back outside, I guess I need to climb my echeladder some.

It seems Fluffette has been doing some work... she's slaughtered a bunch of imps, there's grist all over the ground. I pick it up and then have at some imps. I switch on the fire and watch as the fire dances around the blade, burning the imps and taking them down in just a couple of hits, I can tell which ones I have attacked because they have scorch marks on them. 

Soon the area becomes cleared by some, and I'm panting, this is a workout! At least the fire is keeping me warm from the cold mist, I'm surprised it hasn't been put out yet. I've collected a bunch more grist and whatnot, and I check my Ace Glasses, I can view my echeladder from this. I've climbed a couple of rungs, maybe I can make this weapon now. So I head back inside and combine Fire Dancer and the Dragon plushie and bingo! There it is. It's called Dragon's Fury and what a sword it is. I can't wait to use this thing, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing art styles baby! Been doing a lot of God Tier drawing and decided I like this style more, it's a lot easier.


End file.
